Cain's Hat
by Boyfrom0z
Summary: Glitch steals Cains hat. Random one shot. Glitch/Cain. Rated T just to be safe. It's fluff I suck at summarys, sorry.


**My first go at Tin Man, so I hope it's Ok. It's been awhile since I watched it, but I just fell in love with it again and, more importantly, fell in love with Glitch/Cain. Please review.**

**-- **

Cain heard the footsteps behind him, but ignored them. He knew whose they were and he needed to focus on his report for the queen.

Glitch giggled.

Cain rolled his eyes, but continued to ignore him.

Glitch's grin widened and, in one quick move, he seized Cain's hat and whipped it off his head.

"What the-!" Cain cried. "Glitch!" he shouted as the still-laughing head-case took off across their suite. "Gimme my hat back!"

Glitch only laughed harder, hovering by the door, ready to make a break for it at any moment.

"Come and get it," teased the head-case, waving the hat tantalizingly at Cain.

The tin man knew that the second he made a move Glitch would be out the door, but then again, knowing Glitch, he'd forget what he was doing halfway down the hall and Cain would be able to retrieve his beloved hat.

Cain sighed and dove across the room at Glitch who, in turn, dove out the door. He dashed down the hall and skidded around the corner, Cain hot on his heals.

"Glitch, you are going to regret this! I can promise you that," he bellowed.

"You know, for a tin man you make pretty lousy threats!" Glitch called over his shoulder.

"You don't even wear hats!"

"So?"

Glitch was still laughing and the sound was contagious, even the to the cynical and morbid Cain who was soon laughing too as he chased his obnoxious yet adorable lover around the palace. He was slowly gaining on the head-case, but was also not about to let himself catch up to Glitch and end the fun he had given up on pretending he wasn't having.

Glitch rounded a corner at top steed and ran smack into something that was, surprisingly, not the wall. He staggered back a few steps, blushing as he saw what he'd hit.

"Ambrose," said the queen stiffly. She wasn't thrilled about his procrastination on the topic of his brain.

"Uh," said Glitch blankly. Was he supposed to be doing something? Giving her something? He looked down at the hat in his hands. There was no way it was hers... was there?

"Dare I ask what you are-? Good gods!" she exclaimed as Cain rounded the corner and crashed into Glitch, knocking him forward into the queen.

"Got you!" he shouted. "Oh," he added upon seeing the queen.

She appraised the two for a moment before speaking.

"No," she said decisively, "I don't dare." With that she turned and walked away.

Glitch and Cain stared stupidly after her for a moment and then burst out laughing again. Cain had ended up with his arms around Glitch when he'd collided with the head-case and he did not remove them. They stood there laughed at themselves for a few minutes and then Cain smacked Glitch smartly on the head and snatched his hat back.

"Ow," objected Glitch, rubbing his head.

"You," Cain said doing his best to sound annoyed, "are a moron."

"You know you love me," the head-case said with a smile, trying not to eye the hat that was now in Cain's hands.

"Yes, I do."

Glitch smiled and Cain couldn't help smiling back.

Glitch's smile morphed into an almost evil smirk and he made a lung for the hat.

The tin man was, of course, too quick for him and was running down the hall before Glitch's hands had even closed on empty air. It didn't take him long, however, to take off after him.

Glitch chased Cain all the way back to their suite where they both collapsed, painting and laughing, onto the bed.

"Glitch, I swear," said Cain as he lay on his back.

"What?" asked Glitch curiously.

"Just an expression, sweetheart," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Glitch pondered this for a moment before reaching over and grabbed Cain's hat. He sat up and stuffed it onto his head.

Cain looked up at the strange man who was grinning stupidly in his hat. It wasn't worth trying to get it back; Glitch would surrender it in the end. He had endless means of persuasion where the head-case was concerned.

"It doesn't suit you at all," he commented.

"No?"

"No."

Glitch made a face.

"Sweetheart," began Cain sitting up so that his face was inches from Glitch's. His companion's eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname uttered in his lover's low voice. "Give me my damn hat." He grabbed his hat back.

"Cain!" cried Glitch. "You are the absolute worst." He turned away in mock sulking.

"How?" asked Cain with only middle interest as he carefully put his hat back on.

"Just when I think you're going to say something sweet," Glitch glowered.

Cain shook his head and gave a slight sigh.

"Want me to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Yes," said Glitch, his voice still sullen.

Cain moved up behind Glitch who had swung his legs over the edge of the bed to emphasize his refusal to look at the tin man. He wrapped his arms around the head-case's neck. Glitch tried, and failed, to hide his pleasure at Cain's show of affection.

"Whatever makes you happy," he whispered.

"Let me wear your hat," said Glitch at once.

Cain swore inwardly. He should have known.


End file.
